


The dance

by Pellaeonthewingedlion



Series: A little mess of everything [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, small victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaeonthewingedlion/pseuds/Pellaeonthewingedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple should dance at their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dance

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

„Do you want to dance my Lord?”

“Don’t you think we entertained them enough for one day?” Sansa’s new husband gestured around the room, giving her somewhat of a half-smile turning into a grimace because of his scarred face.

“Oh” Sansa averted her eyes, looking down on her hands folded in her lap, her voice turned into a slow misery. Lord Tyrion had a point and she didn’t dare to say more.

“My Lady?” His deep voice reached her ear, Sansa looked up again, trying to look in his direction without starring at his face. But she failed, she starred at his scar, he looking at her questioning, his head tilted to the side. “Did I offend you?” 

“I just wanted to dance at my wedding. Pardon my Lord.” Sansa justified herself with an obedient tone. The last she wanted was to anger him, but saying nothing would have been as bad as saying too much.

“They will laugh at us.” Lord Tyrion gave her to consider, putting his cup of wine down for the first time this evening.

“They will laugh at us either way my Lord.” Sansa talked back to him her voice low, barely more than a whisper, frightened by her own boldness. Afraid she said too much she averted her eyes again.

It was like she heard a small barked laugh from the malformed Lannister she had just married, but she could have mistaken easily. Sansa starred down on her full plate, she was not in the mood to eat when a hand reached in her field of vision.

Sansa looked up following the arm attached to the hand she found Lord Tyrion at its end. He smiled at her, a smiled turned sinister because of his missing nose, but his eyes had somewhat Sansa couldn’t deny to be friendly.

Breathing out relieved Sansa took his hand, a coy smile creeping on her face. For her it was strange, his small hand in hers, like the one of a child. She watched how her husband pushed his chair away from the table, making a loud scratching sound on the floor before jumping out of it. He stumbled for a moment and Sansa feared he would break down because of the wine but nothing happened.

All eyes were on them when Sansa stood up gracefully and let him guide her in front of the table, followed by the whispering, undisguised laughter and giggling from the crowd. Sansa ignored them, also fearing she could meet Joffrey’s eyes her eyes stayed fixed on the ground.

“A fair warning first.” He said to her when they reached their destination and Sansa finally looked up to Lord Tyrion getting into position. “I am really bad at this.”

Perhaps his smile meant his words had been a joke, but Sansa had no idea, she couldn’t read him. She simply smiled at him, wanting him to show she didn’t care.

A new music started playing and Lord Tyrion bowed to her, Sansa curtsied to him and their dance began.

He hadn’t lied, he really was bad, his stature made the entire dance complicated, Sansa had to pay attention any moment, slowing down sometimes. But when his hands took hers and he slowly spun her around the floor, keeping a modest distance to her Sansa started to feel better, her mood reached its peak of the day.

All guest around her seemed to be very amused about them, giggling, causing Lord Tyrion to shot poisoned glares around when he didn’t look at her. But Sansa didn’t care.

She had always dreamed of her wedding, her father giving her away to her handsome husband. The guest would smile at the feast and she would laugh and smile and be happy, dancing that evening with her new husband.

This wedding was nothing like her dreams, but she had her dance with her husband, it was at least something, a small victory for her. A bit light for her to let her forget the surroundings. So she smiled down at him and he smiled back.

 


End file.
